Routinely One Way
by milkthepanda
Summary: Kakashi x Iruka. Silence was once sought for, but Kakashi’s silence is just too much to bear. Now they’re living...bound in routine. Oneshot, slight shounen ai. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warnings:** Dialogue piece, possible confusion, barely implied shounen-ai.  
**Summary:** Silence was once sought for, but Kakashi's silence is just too much to bear. Now they're living (bound) in routine.

* * *

**Routinely One Way  
**_By Orange Coconuts_

"Hello, Kakashi-san."

"Please speak to me."

* * *

"Naruto and Sakura came back from their mission yesterday; apparently Suna at this time of year is rainy. Naruto rambled on and on about an inhumane monsoon that seemed to have flooded the entire Sand village."

"The Kazekage's come back with them. Even though I'm ten years his senior, he still makes me feel uneasy."

"The three of them – Sakura, Naruto and Gaara – will be coming by here to visit you soon."

"Please don't do anything to embarrass yourself, Kakashi-san. The least you could do is put away that book and properly converse with them. Not that the Kazekage will say much."

"I think Naruto's matured a lot. He's definitely not Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja anymore. He'll grow up to be a fine shinobi."

"The thing is, he's still determined on finding Sasuke."

"Did you know that he was still determined to find Sasuke?"

* * *

"You know, you've never told me why you wear that mask."

"I suppose it has something to do with your father, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry – it wasn't my place to ask. Sorry for offending you. Don't take it personally, please."

"Naruto was saying earlier about all the _good memories_ in the past that involved Team 7. He was avoiding Sasuke's existence entirely."

"Sometimes I envy you, Kakashi Hatake. It seems to me that you know Naruto better than I do."

"Why did you take him away from me?"

* * *

"Sakura says hi. She's also sorry that she can't see you more often, on the account of how busy her schedule is now. Being a medic nin isn't easy. Lady Hokage is doing a marvelous job."

"Still, _you_ could say hi. Or at least try, anyway. I never knew you were this lazy, Kakashi-san."

* * *

"It's official."

"Neji-san and Hinata-san are going to be married."

"Well, I suppose that we should all have been expecting it. It's the Hyuuga Clan's tradition to marry within the family."

"I doubt Hinata and Neji even love each other. It looks more like a marriage of convenience than anything else; Neji needs to get into the Main Family, and Hinata needs a strong husband."

"I can't imagine marrying without love. Can you?"

"Or perhaps I'm wrong. It's obvious that they care very much about each other."

"What do you think?"

"Don't give me that look!"

"…Right. I'll stop talking now."

"…"

"Are you planning on going to their wedding?"

* * *

"How do I look, Kakashi-san?"

"It's a pity you couldn't come. I'll be sure to bring you back some cake."

"Tell them congratulations? Of course."

"I still say you should come. It's not too late to change your mind."

* * *

"The ceremony was wonderful."

"Hinata looked beautiful – and for once, she never stuttered or tripped over her words when she was saying her vows. Neji was devoid of all emotion, as usual."

"Yes, they do make a lovely couple."

"All the Rookie Nine were present…save for we-know-who. It wasn't a big wedding."

"Did they look happy? Of course!"

"In the after-party, Naruto and Kiba drank a little too much sake and ended up doing the tango half-naked on the buffet table. I don't think Shino has ever looked so embarrassed."

"Sakura and Ino had a karaoke competition, and being the passionate girls they are, took it a little bit too far."

"Neji and Hinata just sat and watched. I'm sure it was…amusing? Hinata was blushing the entire time – I'm pretty certain it was the alcoholic beverages being handed out. Thankfully, Neji kept a clear head and got everything in order when the celebration ended."

"What did I do? Well, first of all, I had – "

"You're so irritable. You don't look a tad interested."

"Cake? What cake?"

* * *

"Gai-san misses you."

"Well, he could come and visit, but lately he's been so busy with a new genin team. Apparently they're not at all cooperative like Lee, TenTen, or Neji. I heard rumours about them skipping out on Gai's early 100-Mile Runs of Youths – every morning."

"Poor man, don't you think? And he tries so hard too."

"Why don't you give him a call and offer him some support? I'm sure that Gai-san could use a little reunion with his rival."

* * *

"Sometimes, I despise being an office nin."

"It's very frustrating, you know? Shinobi come in with mission documents and reports every single day, and we have the responsibility to go over them, take care of legalities, and file them later. Not only that, but sometimes disputes arise, and we have to resolve them before things go out of hand."

"Just because you're a jounin doesn't mean that me as a chuunin is less important."

"No, those weren't excuses. You were trying to prove a point."

"I hold confidential information in me, Kakashi! I'm positive that a many enemy nin would love to find all of that information by getting their hands on me."

"What? No! Not in that way!"

"…Pervert."

* * *

"I'm guessing you've already heard."

"It doesn't matter – I'll tell you again anyway. Naruto has finally pinpointed Sasuke's location."

"It's been what? Five years? He's never given up, even after all this time."

"He looks more devastated than ecstatic. Sakura seems numb about the entire situation."

"I don't know what to do…"

"…"

"You're Naru – _their_ sensei. You should go and talk to them."

"No, you're wrong. My position as his sensei stopped the moment he met you."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade told me."

"How could you do this? How could you let this happen?"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't."

* * *

"Naruto and Sakura left today. They were accompanied by Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino."

"Yes, you're right. They're going after Sasuke."

"I'm not the only one worried, you know."

"By the way, Gai is (finally) here to see you."

"Don't look at me like that. I'll give you two some privacy."

* * *

"I haven't heard from Naruto in about three weeks."

"I know I'm a mess. I don't need you pointing it out."

"You're right. Nothing is wrong. They'll be fine."

* * *

"You need help, Kakashi."

"How long are you going to stay like this? Why won't you accept my help?"

"Wait…that was a completely illogical question. I know why. You couldn't take it even if you wanted it."

"I'm just hoping that Lady Hokage can fix this."

"Why aren't you improving?"

* * *

"Hey."

"So Naruto and everyone else have finally returned. Neji's being hospitalized, Lee is temporarily in a wheelchair, Shikamaru is relatively unharmed, Kiba is unconscious, and Shino has a few fractured bones."

"Sakura? She's completely fine."

"Naruto's healing quickly; he's spending most of his time keeping vigil over Sasuke. It's amazing how that boy can still love a person no matter how much he's wronged him."

"I know that it's been a few weeks. I'm sorry."

"You've got to understand that this is hard for me too."

"You do, don't you?"

* * *

"I still can't believe how careless you were."

"No, I don't blame you for what happened, or for the situation that you're in."

"But, couldn't you have been cautious?"

"You've always been so selfish, Kakashi Hatake. So damn selfish."

* * *

"Do you know how long it's been?"

"It's been two years, believe it or not. It doesn't seem realistic, does it?"

"I'm begging you – please wake up."

* * *

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hello before I go to work."

"This is for you, by the way. I swear, buying this thing was probably the most humiliating thing that I've ever done in my life. The shopkeeper _smirked_ at me."

"Jiraiya said that this latest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_ is dedicated to you."

"You'd better appreciate it. In his point of view, you're his most loyal fan."

* * *

"Lady Hokage won't lighten Sasuke's punishment. For Naruto's sake, I hope it's nothing too severe."

"There have been rumours going around that Sasuke will either be put under house arrest or face execution. Lady Tsunade is still thinking it over."

"At least get up and go comfort your old team! If not for me, then for them."

"Please wake up."

* * *

"How long will you keep me waiting? How long will keep the rest of them waiting?"

"You're supposed to be making progress. Apparently, you aren't."

"Not in the slightest bit, even."

"You're starting to scare me, Kakashi. What's going on?"

* * *

"Naruto's sacrificed so much."

"He literally fell to his knees and begged Lady Hokage to not execute Sasuke for his crimes and betrayal. I'll say this: things aren't looking good for Sasuke."

"I'm planning on going to talk to Tsunade-sama myself. I'm only doing this for Naruto."

"Would you have gone?"

* * *

"I'm still by your bedside, Hatake. I'm still waiting."

"I'm not leaving any time soon; don't worry."

* * *

Pale sunlight penetrated through the cotton plaid curtains, sunbeams reflecting off the dust particles in the air as it jumped from each mass to the next. The lilacs in the cracked tan vase stood limp, their bloom and vigour having vanished days ago with the arrival of the darkening room. Various large pieces of hospital machinery surrounded a single twin bed, its sheets moulding to a still body of an adult male. The once stubborn silver strands now rested lifelessly against the stark white pillow underneath the man's head, taunting his visitor with its contrast in colour. Twenty-five year old Iruka Umino sat hunched in a small worn-out brown plastic chair, short and tanned fingers lazily ghosting over the blanket-covered figure in front of him. His breathing was regular (as was the injured), and his mahogany eyes shone that aura of a candle with its fire dimming in the light breeze. The entire chamber was silent, save for the consistent noise created by the technology around him.

It was so different (so _odd_) to see Kakashi's face unsheathed for so long. Two years, and the sharpness of the Copy Nin's jaw was never covered. Two years, and the scarred left eye was never hidden. Seven hundred and thirty days, and the charming (devastatingly haunting) face of Hatake was never masked.

Iruka's eyes will never become familiar with the sight.

The sidetable to Iruka's left was cluttered with various objects on its wooden surface, gifts ranging from old chocolate to childish stuffed animals and hand-drawn _Get Well Soon!_ cards. These presents remained untouched, unopened. Their recipient never had the time or the opportunity to carefully shake the little parcels with care with an amused twinkle sparkling in his (one visible) eye. Their destination shall never pretend to act surprised at the items and feign ecstasy (whether it be genuine or not).

_(Iruka prayed for the words to be "not yet")_

The Academy teacher wanted, at times, to badly open the packages, unravelling the mysteries inside and inform his coma-induced fellow shinobi about its contents. But each time as his fingers neared, he cringed involuntarily and recoiled as if burned. Why open them when they will be opened by their rightful owner?

_(Then again, that's what he's been telling himself for the past two years)_

And so he sat, the pads of his fingers sometimes gently lining the scarred tissue across Kakashi's eye, marvelling at how courageous the man in front of him was (compared to him and his cowardly soul). Iruka's ribcage would pulse in beat with his heart painfully as he ran his hands slowly across the (cool, rough, stationary) hand that lay at the victim's side, wondering how such elegant fingers can cause so much damage with just one motion. Other times he'd wish he could smooth out Kakashi's hair, wishing to feel the silken fine threads fall seamlessly through the gaps between his fingers, but he doesn't; he knows that if the man were conscious, he would not approve.

Impulses run deep, but emotions were what cut him the most.

And so he sat, back hunched, breath shallow, as he whispered a silent prayer for everything to be all right. He murmured for Sasuke's safety, he pleaded for Naruto's sanity to remain intact, he begged for his companion to awake from his slumber. Not a word was ushered, however. The silence in the room was too sacred to shatter. The only reassuring sounds emitted were that from the heart monitor. Each _beep_ signalled a second of life. Each _beep_ signalled a suggestion of hope.

Iruka unconsciously counted each beep that entered his eardrums.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

And so he sat, and waited.

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi-san."

_Please come back to me._

* * *

**FINISH**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was just a little something to help me out of my writer's slump that's been plagueing me for the past few weeks. :D I'm hoping that it was (somewhat) enjoyable, and that you weren't confused while you were reading it - or after reading it, for that matter. :9 This was very fun to write, but also very difficult. It was satisfying in the end, however it didn't really turn out like I had wanted it to in the beginning. Oh well.

I just wanted to say that I had written Iruka like this **on purpose. **I have a feeling that some readers will leave a comment saying that Iruka is acting out of character. Think about it: is he acting out of character from the actual series, or from the commonly-found stereotyped version of Iruka from fanfiction? Trust me, I love that version of Iruka XD, but I'm also trying to be realistic here. The reason why I wrote Iruka being so formal to Kakashi is because **they aren't close friends in the series**. Heck, they aren't even that much of an acquaintance with each other.

**However, feel free to leave any sort of comment you would like.**

I'd love to see what everyone thought about it, and how their take on this story was. :)

So, a different perspective on things. Interpret it as you will. **Comments will be appreciated**. Constructive criticism will fuel me to write more and publish often, while flames I shall ignore like the dirt on my shoe.

Orange Coconuts


End file.
